


Clandestine Meeting

by Yakkorat



Series: The Captain and the Commodore [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakkorat/pseuds/Yakkorat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a "lost scene" from the film that would take place between Jack's saying "They done what's right by them. Can't ask for more than that," and the beating of those awful drums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clandestine Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote to try to beat the writer's block. This vignette is from the same universe as **Best Medicine** (six and a half years before that vignette, obviously) but can easily be taken as a stand-alone.

~~~~ CLANDESTINE MEETING ~~~~

The knock at the smithy door surprised young William Turner, and he froze in mid-swing, his hammer raised above his head, poised to strike. Who would be at the door at this time of night? Master Brown had long since returned home in a drunken stupor, and everyone knew that his apprentice was the only one who would be at the forge after dark.

With a surge of hope, the blacksmith laid the hammer on the anvil beside his metalwork. Maybe it was Gibbs or Anamaria, or anyone from the _Pearl._ God, he hoped so. He had sent a message almost two weeks ago, as soon as the _Dauntless_ had landed back in Port Royal, and now Jack's execution was looming dangerously close. So far, the letter had received no response.

He opened the door quickly, expecting to usher a fugitive pirate into the relative safety of the shop. But it was no pirate on his doorstep. In fact, nothing could have shocked him more than the man he found there instead, and for fraction of a second, he just stared. He couldn't help it; a straight-backed, white-wigged commodore was the very last thing he had expected. Luckily, William Turner was not a man to be easily rattled, and he acknowledged Norrington with a cordial nod. _What on earth is that man doing here in the middle of the night?_

"May I come in, Mr. Turner?"

"Of course," Will said, stepping aside to let the officer enter. If his heart was pounding a bit faster than usual, he was hardly going to let the other man see that.

"I am here," Norrington stated matter-of-factly, "because your friend, Mr. Sparrow, is scheduled to be executed in three days."

Instantly, Will's expression turned cold, his eyes narrowing dangerously. " _Captain_ Sparrow," he corrected automatically, "and I am well aware of when my friend is scheduled to die."

"I assume you've contacted his ship and made the necessary arrangements?" the commodore asked.

Did he really expect that Will would fall into that kind of verbal booby-trap? The blacksmith may not have had the schooling which had been available to Elizabeth, or Norrington, (or even, Will suspected, to the pirate captain in question,) but as he had told Jack weeks ago, he was no simpleton. Norrington would not trip him up so easily. When Will answered, his voice was calm and even, giving nothing away. "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean, Commodore."

"Do not insult my intelligence, Mr. Turner. It is neither flattering to your integrity nor does it speak well of your regard for my astuteness. I know full well that you intend to rescue the pirate."

Will shook his head. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Come, come, Turner," Norrington said, taking a step closer. "Do not waste my time. I do not wish to see him hang any more than you do."

Taken aback by the earnestness in his rival's expression, Will furrowed his brows. "You can't be serious."

"As loath as I am to admit it," Norrington said with a long-suffering sigh, "he did save Elizabeth's life, not once but twice, and at the considerable risk of his own."

Hearing his angel's name so familiar on those lips was an ache all its own, but Will ruthlessly pushed the thoughts away. That battle was already fought and lost. No sense risking Jack to the hangman because he couldn't accept it.

"He did," Will agreed.

"I would prefer not to repay that courage with execution, but I am bound by the particulars of the law."

"So you came here to be certain that someone would do what you cannot do yourself." _Someone with less to lose,_ Will couldn't help adding bitterly.

"Was I so wrong to believe that if the pirate had an ally, I would find him here? Port Royal is filled with good men, but most would not risk life and limb to save anyone. Of all people, Mr. Turner... I hardly think I need to remind you of the importance of loyalty to one's friends."

Will raised his brows, aware that he had just been paid a heartfelt compliment by the man who had long been his undeclared nemesis, at least as far as Elizabeth's affections were concerned. "Thank you," he said solemnly. "And you're right. I need no reminder."

Norrington gave him a grave look. "You understand, of course, that I cannot help you; that I will in fact do my very best to prevent you from succeeding."

"Of course."

"And that if Elizabeth cannot appeal to her father on your behalf, you may be subject to severe consequences."

That was a risk Will had accepted the moment he had first sent word to the _Pearl_ two weeks ago. In fact, it was a risk he had accepted the moment he let Jack out of the jail cell to go after Elizabeth. "I know," he said.

"And this little conversation?"

"Never took place, Commodore."

Norrington nodded, satisfied. "Then I shall see you in three days, Mr. Turner. Best be in good form."

Will gave a short nod. "I will be. And thank you."

"You are welcome, Mr. Turner. And good luck." He reached for the door handle and was gone before Will could say another word.

Will slid the bar into the latch, locking the door, and turned back to his work with a crooked smile. Despite the Commodore's assurances that he would not hold back in his efforts, that he would attempt to thwart whatever rescue attempt Will put into action, the blacksmith had the distinct feeling that Jack Sparrow had at least one more ally in Port Royal. Maybe, just maybe, Jack would get out of this yet.

~FIN~


End file.
